


trampoline

by darlingdany



Series: incorrect quotes ficlets [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Incorrect Quotes, M/M, One Shot, You Absolute Dummies Are Going To Give Virgil A Heart Attack, reckless stunts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingdany/pseuds/darlingdany
Summary: moral of the story: don't leave patton and roman alone when they're bored.





	trampoline

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this post](https://prinxietys.tumblr.com/post/173947025473/)!  
> warnings: roman and patton acting like drunk fraternity boys, panicking

It was any other day in the Mindscape. 

Logan was in his room, working on various schedules. Thomas had spent the last few days visiting his parents and as such, had been in full on relaxation mode. Not much had gotten done and the Sides, for the most part, hadn’t minded. Now, though, Logan felt it necessary to make up for lost time, and was making plans for the last few weeks of the month. No one blamed him for wanting to be ahead of the game and Virgil, in fact, encouraged it. They all understood that it’d help Virgil out in the long run and so even Roman and Patton had left Logan alone. His door was open, just in case, and classical music could be heard drifting down the hallway.

Virgil, meanwhile, was in the Commons. While he’d normally spend this time in his own room, listening to music or a podcast, he had decided the living room might be more comfortable today. He had taken up most of the space on the coffee table, with various adult coloring books. He preferred colored pencils but there were crayons and markers available to him as well. Roman had provided the mediums where Patton had offered the art. Instead of listening with headphones in like usual, Virgil had his music playing quietly through the speakers of his phone. Sunlight spilled into the room through the open blinds. 

Patton and Roman, ever the extroverts, thought spending their time alone sounded dreadful, and as such, were in the kitchen together. They’d already baked three batches of cookies (chocolate chip, snickerdoodle, and oatmeal raisin) and were working on a double layer cake. It’d be frosted with buttercream and they’d decorate it with pink flowers and raspberries and it was going to be _delicious_ and _beautiful_. Their baking spree came to a halt, however, when Roman slipped out of his long sleeved maroon henley and down to the simple tank top underneath. It’d been getting warm in the kitchen, what with the oven on for so long. Patton found himself distracted by Roman’s arms and a thought came to him quite suddenly. 

“Roman,” he began slowly, setting down the piping bag he’d started to fill. “You’re strong, aren’t you?”

Roman had seemed confused for hardly a second before he was beaming at Patton, looking a perfect mix of delighted and cocky. He made it work, somehow. “Of course!” He boasted, flexing. Patton swooned a little. “As a Prince, I must be in order to rescue damsels in distress!” He continued to show off before Patton’s curious, yet slightly mischievous, look caught his attention. 

“In that case…” Patton peeked around Roman and into the living room, where Virgil was still distracted by his coloring. He leaned in closer to Roman and whispered, rather conspiratorially, “how far do you think you could throw me?” 

They tried to be careful as they snuck out the front door but their giggling caught Virgil’s attention. It might also have had something to do with the bad feeling he had suddenly in the pit of his stomach. He followed the pair outside, from a distance, and rolled his eyes at how utterly unaware they were. He watched as Roman first conjured a trampoline; he couldn’t hear them debating on how far or close to put it to the house, but he got the idea after they moved it a couple times. That bad feeling intensified when Roman created a ladder next and gestured grandly for Patton to climb up it first. 

Before Roman could follow, Virgil darted forward and caught him by the wrist. “What are you two up to?” He asked, not meaning to sound distrustful. He must’ve failed at it because Roman pulled away, looking slightly insulted. 

“We’re testing my strength!” Roman defended. “You have absolutely nothing to worry about!” With that, he ascended the ladder after Patton, and before Virgil could follow, snapped it back out of existence. 

“Roman, I swear to God,” Virgil muttered darkly, before bolting back into the house. 

Meanwhile, Logan had closed his door and was laying down on his bed. He’d decided a break to rest his eyes would be advantageous, and was admiring the swirling galaxy that was his ceiling. It was quiet and peaceful and— The sound of footsteps bounding up the staircase and down the hallway pulled him from his reverie. He’d just sat up when the door slammed open, banging against the wall. 

“Virgil,” Logan said, “what ever has gotten into you?”

Out of breath, Virgil gestured wildly back to where he’d come from. “Roman… is about to… _yeet_ Patton… _off the roof!_ ” He was shouting, or trying to at least, while sucking in lungfuls of air. “Onto a _trampoline!_ ” He inhaled sharply one last time before approaching Logan, who’d had yet to move, and grabbing his arm. He yanked him off the bed and out of the room. “You’ve got to stop them.” 

Logan stumbled after Virgil, whose grip wasn’t loosening any, and adjusted his glasses as they went. “I don’t know how you expect them to listen to _me_.” Logan sighed as Virgil led them down the steps. “You know how those two get once they’ve got an idea.” They continued outside and around to the back of the house. The trampoline had been relocated a few more times and they could hear Patton laughing. 

Virgil finally let go of Logan and began to pace nervously. 

“Roman, Patton,” Logan called, cupping his hands around his mouth. “I’d like to speak with you, please.” 

“Oh _great_ ,” Roman yelled, peering over the edge of the roof. “You went and _told on us_?!” He shot Virgil a look of betrayal. 

Patton appeared next to Roman and waved. “Hi, Logan!” 

“If I recall correctly, to “yeet” is to throw an object forcefully over a long distance.” 

Virgil groaned. “ _Yes_ , Logan.” 

“Ten points to Ravenclaw!” Patton cheered. 

“Am I to understand that you plan on throwing Patton off of the roof and onto this trampoline?” 

“Yes, Logan, congratulations.” Roman said in a tone entirely too mocking given the situation.

“Have you considered how reckless and dangerous that is?”

“Aww, Lo! It’ll be okay!” Patton reassured. Virgil wanted to scream. “Roman’s super strong! And I’m the softest puffball we got!” 

“ _Patton,_ ” Virgil clasped his hands together as if he were begging, and honestly, he was _this close_. “Please do not do this.” 

“We’re doing this, Theo _doze_ a!” Roman argued. “He’ll be fine! Won’t you, Patton?” 

Patton nodded rapidly, glasses going slightly askew from the motion. “Here!” He said suddenly, pointing to the trampoline, and snapping his own fingers. A plethora of blankets and pillows appeared, covering the surface so thoroughly that it was a good thing there was a net surrounding the frame to keep them from spilling over. “Is that better?”

“ _Patton,_ ” Virgil repeated, voice pitching higher, and sounding extremely distressed. 

Without warning, Roman scooped Patton up into his arms. He squealed excitedly. “Ready, darling?” Roman asked, striding to the edge of the roof closest to where the trampoline was set up. “Roman!” Virgil snapped, finally having apparently reached his limit. “Roman, I swear to God, if you throw him off that roof—!” 

“Honestly, you two, I fail to see how this is beneficial in _any_ way, whatsoever.”

Roman spun in a few circles, as if trying to gain momentum, before he swung his arms out, and tossed Patton over the roof. Virgil screamed. Logan’s gasp came out strangled, as if he was properly surprised Roman had _actually_ gone through with this ridiculous plan. Patton let out a peal of laughter, tucking his legs against his chest. He went flying through the air and Virgil felt his heart trying to beat itself out of his chest. 

“Patton!!” he cried, rushing towards the trampoline. “Patton, oh my God, Patton, fuck, fuck, _fuck_.” His hands were shaking terribly as he watched Patton disappear into the pile of cushioning. Logan was following, face gone pale.

Before anything else could happen, Patton burst out of the nest of blankets and looked around gleefully. “Judges?!” He exclaimed, as if Virgil and Logan would rate his landing. 

“Patton, move over!” Roman called from the roof. While he backed up to get a running start, Patton scrambled out of the middle of the trampoline and off to the side. 

“Oh, for…” Logan mumbled, sounding like he was going to be sick. 

“ _Roman, **no**_!” Virgil’s voice cracked, hands reaching uselessly up, as if he could stop Roman from launching himself off the roof and onto the trampoline. Roman was stupidly graceful in his movements and Virgil was going to murder him for the unnecessary backflip, among many other things. Much like Patton, he vanished underneath the padding, before appearing again, hair an absolute disaster, and out of breath.

Roman snapped his fingers and the trampoline dematerialized. He and Patton and Patton’s pillows and blankets landed on the grass. Patton fell over, laughing himself silly. 

“I hate you both,” Virgil panted. He allowed Patton to reach forward and take his hand, pulling him into the pile. “We aren’t friends anymore,” he insisted, “unfollowed, blocked, reported.” As he went on, he wrapped Patton tighter and tighter in his arms, until there was absolutely no chance of Patton getting away. 

Roman crossed his arms, pouting. “See! He’s fine! I told you there was no need to worry!” 

“You did no such thing,” Logan pointed out. Virgil could have mentioned that Roman _did_ say so, before Logan had arrived, but he had no intention of standing up for Roman right about now. Logan stood out of reach so that he couldn’t be dragged into the cuddling. “Are you finished with all of…” He gestured to the mess, “this? I have more important things to be dealing with.” 

Roman huffed. “Sure, yeah, fine, _whatever_.” He moved to join Virgil and Patton in their snuggling but Virgil pierced him with an absolutely murderous glare. Holding his hands up in surrender, he sighed in a very long-suffering sort of way. “I get it. Not your favorite person right now.” Still, Roman smiled sweetly at Patton as he stood. “I’ll go get those cakes ready to decorate, dearest.” 

Patton nodded happily, still quite content to be enveloped in Virgil’s arms. Once the two were alone, Patton gently nudged his nose against Virgil’s neck. Virgil shuddered at the contact but held Patton all the more, as if the touch was further proof that Patton was okay, safe, _alive_. “Sorry to scare you, kiddo,” Patton apologized. 

“Just promise it won’t happen again?” Virgil requested, rocking them back and forth a bit. 

“I promise,” Patton agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [notveryglittery](https://notveryglittery.tumblr.com)!


End file.
